


haircut

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hiro finds the hair stylist to be quite annoying.





	

"but why? its not even that long." 

hiro's eyebrows crunched together as he ran his fingers through the tangled mess that was his hair. tadashi let out a sigh before placing his hands on hips. 

"its almost 8 inches long." tadashi said, pulling on his jacket. hiro snickered. "what's so funny?" tadashi cocked an eyebrow. 

"nothing." but hiro's grin seemed to stretch even wider. 

tadashi stood still for a moment before he felt his face warming up. 

"idiot." tadashi groaned as he slapped hiro upside the head on his way out of the small room. hiro smiled to himself before following suit. 

"admit it. it was pretty funny." hiro crossed his arms, the rain peppering the round taxi with kisses. 

"yea, if you're nine." 

"oh, come on!" hiro punched his older brother playfully before sighing once again as he slouched in the leather seat. he felt eyes melt into his back and turned to see tadashi with his hand covering his mouth. 

"what?" hiro squeaked out. he always felt nervous when tadashi was like this; deep in thought, unknowing to the world, lost in a trance. tadashi's eyes were clouded and hiro felt a shade of pink rest softly across his cheeks. 

"ah!" tadashi yelped, his hands desperately clinging to the back of the two front seats, as the taxi came to an abrupt stop. hiro laughed softly before stepping out, waiting for tadashi to pay. 

"dashi?" 

"yea?" 

tadashi felt hiro's small fingers intertwine with his own. 

"can we get lunch afterwards, please?" hiro looked up at his older brother with puppy eyes and earned a groan from the sibling. 

"sure, fine." 

the bell hanging from the top of the door clashed, causing a 'brrriinnngg' sound to occur, as the door was pushed open to reveal a sulking hiro and a for-some-reason confident tadashi to enter the building. the AC hit hiro first. 

"its freezing in here!" hiro winced, zipping up his jacket quickly. tadashi rolled his eyes before stepping inside and fiddling on his jacket as well. 

"i told you!" hiro whined. tadashi slapped him upside the head once more before motioning for them to both sit down. 

tadashi crossed his legs and arms when he sat down whilst hiro was practically bouncing out of his seat. tadashi almost felt bad for the poor guy. hiro was known to be really fond of his messy hair, and knowing it would have to be cut sooner or later probably killed him inside. 

oh well, tadashi thought, he'll get over it eventually. 

"hiro hamada!" a syrup-like voice erupted from the speakers and hiro stood straight up and reluctantly made his way over to this stylists' chair where he assumed they would be cutting his hair.

"that's right, sweetie, just sit down there." the woman pulled a plastic cover around his neck and pulled out her scissors.

"now..how would you like it cut?" she asked, smiling at hiro. hiro rolled his eyes and shrugged. 

"i don't care. just cut it." 

her smile dropped. 

"alright then," she replied, sighing. as she began to busy herself with hiro's locks, tadashi made his way over. she took one glance at the elder sibling and almost dropped her scissors on hiro's head. hiro felt his breath get caught in his throat. 

here we go again...

this always happened. tadashi took hiro out somewhere and somehow, someway, there was always an attractive woman who would flirt with tadashi. 

hiro decided he hated females. except for aunt cass, GoGo, and HL. they were cool. 

"wow, you're really cute, would you mind keeping me company while i cut your brother's hair?" 

tadashi scratched the back of his neck, his awkwardness getting the best of him. 

"ahh, well, okay. i guess." 

she smiled. hiro scowled. 

"you have a really nice voice, ya know? i can only imagine what kinds of things can be heard in your bedroom," she bit her lip, gripping the chair a little bit. tadashi wrinkled his nose and looked her up and down, as if he was sizing her up.

he shifted his weight, obviously uncomfortable and unknowing of what to say. hiro hated when tadashi was like this. and it was like this every time some whore took a shot at his brother. but he knew he owned tadashi. tadashi was his. so, he never said anything. 

20 minutes went by, half awkward silence, the other half, unconventional flirting. 

"she was really annoying." hiro spat, flinging the bedroom door open, wincing as it hit the wall. 

tadashi shrugged, 

"more or less." 

hiro made a face at him. 

"more or less? she was horrible!" hiro cringed at the thought of her even getting close to tadashi, before he felt strong hands throw him up into the air and then let him land softly on the bed. tadashi hovered over him, peppering kisses all along his neck. hiro let out a sigh, feeling tadashi's hands sliding up his shirt and gliding across his baby soft skin. tadashi planted a firm kiss on hiro's lips before pulling back and letting his elbows support his body as it held itself up from crushing the delicate boy underneath. 

"which is why she's not here." tadashi smiled at hiro. hiro just rolled his eyes, feeling himself blush once more. 

"more or less." hiro mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> aa!! Thank you for reading!! I'd really, really appreciate it if you would leave kudos! thanks so much!!


End file.
